Le pari
by sylvette80
Summary: Suite de l'épisode au Honduras... Je suis nulle pour les résumés, lisez et dites moi ce que vous en pensez..


Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sou

Jack avait été secourir Daniel et le Dr Lee qui avaient été kidnappés au Honduras. Ils avaient trouvés la fontaine de jouvence et l'archéologue était revenu avec une balle dans la jambe, heureusement c'était sans gravité. Le colonel, avant de partir, avait parié avec son second que Daniel ne reviendrait pas blessé donc même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre, O'neill avait perdu. Il sourit en repensant à ce pari.

S'il gagnait, Sam devait venir avec lui à son chalet dans le Minnesota avec toute l'équipe, condition pour qu'elle accepte. Lui aurait préféré qu'ils y aillent rien que tous les deux mais bon il avait capitulé, c'était mieux que rien pour une fois qu'elle accepté de venir.

- _Tu as perdu de tout façon, gros nigaud_, soupira-t-il agacé ne voulant pas admettre sa défaite. Puis se souvenant de l'autre partie du pari, " Inviter Sam à diner" il esquissa un sourire - **_Enfin pas complètement et on n__'__a pas précisé ni le lieu ni que Teal'c et Space Monkey devait nous accompagnés. **_

L'alarme de la base interrompit ses pensées, il sortit de la pièce et rejoignit Daniel et le Général Hammond devant la porte des étoiles. Quelques secondes après, Teal'c, Sam, Brat'ac et Jacob Carter passaient la porte. Jack les observa descendre la rampe.

- Alors, je vous ai manqué ? Demanda-t-il

- Bien sûr, mon colonel, répondit le Major

- Cette mission n'était pas si terrible, vous en êtes tous sortis, plaisanta Jack

- Vous et Daniel Jackson aussi, répliqua Teal'c sérieusement

- Ca va ? Questionna la jeune femme en regardant la jambe de Daniel.

- Très bien, on a retrouvé l'appareil des anciens, répondit ce dernier

- c'est déjà ça, j'espère que l'on pourra en tirer une arme efficace, intervint Jacob.

- Moi aussi, sinon nous ne pourrons rien faire contre les nouveaux guerriers, ajouta Brat'ac soucieux

- Oui, c 'est la mauvaise nouvelle, mon Général, annonça la militaire, Anubis s'est constitué toute une armée de super soldats, nous en avons vu des milliers. Le mieux que nous avons pu faire ça a été de détruire la reine qui les produisait pour ralentir Anubis.

- Je veux un débriefing complet dans une heure, bienvenue à la base, informa Hammond avant de sortir. Ils le suivirent lorsque Jack interpela Sam. Ils se firent face.

- Alors ?

Le major Carter lui sourit

- Vous vous en êtes bien tirés, continua Jack

- Effectivement, tout le monde s'en est sorti vivant

Jack hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire

- Bien joué

La jeune femme baissant le visage en souriant.

- Je vous dois un diner, souffla son supérieur

Plus d'une semaine avait passé depuis leur retour et Jack n'avait toujours pas invité Sam non pas qu'il l'avait oublié mais lorsqu'elle était revenu de chez Anubis, elle avait le bras en écharpe et Jack préférait attendre un peu avant de lancer son invitation. Le vendredi, l'équipe était au Mess, ils venaient de finir leur repas du midi, se préparant à repartir à leur occupation. Daniel, malgré ses béquilles qu'il avait pour le dernier jour selon le Dr Frasier, n'avait pas voulu quitté la base. Aidé par Teal'c, il continuait les traductions d'un texte ramené par SG15. Sam faisait des expériences dans son labo et Jack avait eu l'ordre du Général de rendre ses rapports en retard, rapports qu'il avait déposé sur le bureau de son supérieur avant de manger.

- SG1 est attendu en salle de briefing, clama la voix de Walter dans les hauts parleurs, le Général Hammond demande SG1 en salle de briefing.

- Bon, on nous attend, dit Daniel en attrapant ses béquilles.

- Daniel, je suis certain d'arriver avant vous, se moqua Jack en se levant.

- Non

- Si

- Non

- Si

- Non, Teal'c, retenez le, s'il vous plait, implora l'archéologue

- Non, Teal'c, c'est un ordre, cria le colonel en se précipitant vers la sortie

Sam les suivit en souriant des pitreries de ses collègues. Des grands enfants, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Elle resta en arrière avec le jaffa. Lorsqu'ils arrivent en haut des escaliers, le colonel O'neill était affalé à sa place avec un grand sourire sur le visage, Daniel à coté de lui était essoufflé de sa course.

- J'ai gagné, s'écria Jack faisant sourire Sam tandis que Teal'c soulevait son sourcil gauche.

- Vous avez gagné quoi, Colonel ? Demanda le Général en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- Euh, rien, mon Général, sourit il en se redressant

- Mon Général, saluèrent les trois autres

- Bonjour, repos Major, répondit il

- Pourquoi vous nous avez appelez, mon Général, un problème, demanda Sam en s'asseyant.

- Non, une bonne nouvelle, sourit-il devant l'air un peu angoissé de la militaire.

- Chouette, des vacances, s'exclama O'neill en regardant son Major

- Oh non, juste un week-end, clarifia son supérieur, mais si vous préférez, je vous consigne à la base.

- Non, non un week-end, c'est très bien merci, soupira Jack en grimaçant

- Je veux vous voir lundi à 9 H pour le briefing, et à l'heure Colonel.

Il se leva. Allez, rompez, dit Hammond en secouant la tête face aux mimiques de son second puis il alla s'enfermer dans son bureau.

- Vous allez faire quoi de votre congé, les gars, interrogea Jack, Sam s'éloignant déjà. ** _Elle va sûrement dans son labo_, ** supposa-t-il.

- Je vais continuer les traductions de la tablette, fit Daniel, vous continuez à m'aidez Teal'c, en se tournant vers celui-ci.

- Avec plaisir, Daniel Jackson, acquiesça le jaffa en inclinant la tête

- Et vous, Jack, vous allez à la pêche ? Questionna Daniel

- Non, trop court, je vais simplement allez chez moi et me reposer.

- D'accord, à lundi, fit Daniel

- Bon travail, se moqua le Colonel en sortant

- O'neill semble très content, remarqua le jaffa

- Bah, vous savez, du moment qu'il est en congés, rétorqua le jeune homme, allez venez on va dans mon bureau.

**Quartier D****'O'neill**

Après avoir enfilé des vêtements civils, Jack regarda sa montre

- ** _14 H, j'aurai le temps de tout préparer, plus qu'à aller prévenir Carter_, ** se dit il en attrapant sa veste et ses clefs.

Arrivé devant le labo de Sam, il s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte et l'observa. Accoudée à son bureau, la jeune femme ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Il soupira intérieurement ** _Pourvu qu'elle accepte _** et s'éclaircit la gorge la faisant sursauter.

- Mon colonel, vous m'avez fait peur

- Désolé, Carter, alors on travaille dur

- Non, je réfléchissais c'est tout, répondit elle, ** _je pensais à toi justement et à notre pari que j'aurai bien voulu perdre, ** _se dit elle. Reprenant ses esprits :

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?

- Vous vous rappelez notre pari, je suppose

- Notre pari, hésita-t-elle, ah oui le diner

- Je passe vous prendre à 20 H chez vous, ça vous va ? Demanda-t-il

- Bien sur, puis-je vous demandais où vous nous emmenez ?

- C'est une surprise, mettez une jolie robe.

- D'accord, mon colonel, je préviens Teal'c et Daniel ?

- Non, laissez, je m'en suis occupé, dit il avec un léger sourire, je vous laisse, ne travaillez pas de trop.

- Non, j'attends Janet, elle m'a proposé d'aller avec elle et Cassie faire les boutiques, sourit-elle

- Oh, bon amusez vous bien

- A ce soir Mon colonel

- A ce soir Carter

Jack sortit de la base de bonne humeur, pour l'instant tout se dérouler pour le mieux.

Premièrement, il devait faire les courses, n'étant pas souvent chez lui, le frigo était relativement vide. Aussi Jack se dirigea vers un supermarché proche de son domicile. Il tourna vingt minutes sur le parking pour trouver une place de libre. A croire que tout Colorado Spring avait décidé de faire ses emplettes le même jour, pensa le militaire désabusé. Malgré cela, un léger sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Enfin, il allait pourvoir diner en tête en tête avec son second, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce jour. Si la soirée se déroulait comme Jack l'espérer, beaucoup de choses allaient changer. Un emplacement se libérant, Jack se gara. Deux heures après, le militaire était de retour à son véhicule avec deux sacs ainsi que deux douzaines de roses rouges dans les bras.

Sam rentra chez elle à 18 heures après avoir ramenées Cassie et Janet à leur domicile. Il lui restait donc deux heures avant que Jack viennes la chercher, ce qui était, se dit elle, amplement suffisant pour se préparer. Au moment où elle referma la porte derrière elle, le téléphone sonna aussi la militaire se hâta vers celui-ci posant à la hâte son sac à main sur le canapé.

- Colonel Carter, dit elle en espérant que ce n'était pas la base

- Sammie, c'est moi

- Mark, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit-t-elle surprise et inquiète, en général c'était plutôt elle qui appelait son frère vu les horaires qu'elle avait.

- Rien, tout va bien, j'appelle juste pour savoirs tu as bientôt des vacances. Mes deux monstres réclament leur tante depuis ta dernière visite. Alors si tu pouvais venir passer au moins deux ou trois jours, ça m'arrangerais, ils sont intenables.

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua que plus d'une heure s'était écoulée. Sam se précipita dans sa chambre et fouilla dans son armoire à la recherche d'une robe qui elle le savait mettait ses courbes en valeur. Trouvant enfin son bonheur elle passa dans la salle de bains en se déshabillant et se glissa sous la douche.

Arrivé devant la maison de son second, Jack O'neill stoppa son véhicule et prit le bouquet de fleurs sur le siège arrière. A peine avait-il frappé que la porte s'ouvrit et Sam apparut face à lui enveloppé dans une serviette de bain.

- Mon colonel ?

Stupéfait, Jack n'osait plus le moindre mouvement.

- Mon colonel, répéta Carter en rougissant sous son regard chocolat.

Ne voulant pas la gêner plus, Jack détourna les yeux qui, malgré lui, s'étaient posés sur le haut de la serviette dévoilant la naissance de sa gorge.

- Je peux entrer, articula-t-il difficilement.

-Bien sur, installez vous dans le salon, en s'écartant puis reprenant contenance, mais désolé de ne pas être prête, vous avez une demi heure d'avance, lui reprocha-t-elle battant en retraire dans sa chambre. S'enfermant dans celle-ci, elle entendit son supérieur rigoler doucement. Jack sourit en regardant les fleurs et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour les mettre dans de l'eau. Ensuite il s'installa dans le canapé en sifflotant. Vingt cinq minutes après, Sam réapparu. L'homme se leva et resta bouche bée devant tant de beauté, il laissa son regard glissé sur la jeune femme dont les joues s'empourprèrent de nouveau. Ses cheveux blonds étaient relevés en chignon lâche laissant quelques mèches s'échappées sur ses épaules dénudés. Sa robe accordée à ses yeux bleus, était à fines bretelles laissant voir un léger décolleté des plus sages

- Vous avez un vase, demanda-t-il rompant le silence

- Un vase…..pourquoi ? Bredouilla-t-elle

- Pour les fleurs dans votre évier, expliqua Jack en souriant malicieusement

Celui-ci la suivit dans la cuisine, la regarda les respirer.

- Des roses, s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, Il ne fallait pas, mon colonel, merci.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Le militaire se figea en sentant cet effleurement, sa respiration se bloqua et son cœur manqua un battement pour repartir de plus belle. Sam, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire, s'empourpra violemment et se précipita dans le salon prendre son châle ainsi que son sac en se traitant d'idiote.

_-** Mais qu'est-ce qui ta pris, l'embrasser, un simple merci suffisait,_ grogna-t-elle en elle-même, _bon ça va tu ne vas pas en faire un drame non plus, c'était un bisou amical__** ****_ Elle passa un doigt sur ses lèvres sentant encore la brûlure de sa peau si douce. Jack, toujours dans la cuisine, essayait tant bien que mal de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il respira un bon coup pour reprendre ses esprits puis rejoignit Sam. Celle-ci semblait en proie à une grande confusion.

- Nous devrions peut être y aller, suggéra-t-il doucement afin de ne pas la surprendre.

- Oh ….. Oui mon colonel, Daniel et Teal'c doivent nous attendre, réagit Sam

A ces mots, un léger remords envahit Jack, peut être devrait il lui dire la vérité, il imaginait sans peine la colère de son second lorsqu'il lui avouerait.

- Carter, je…. Commença-t-il hésitant

Sam le regarda et remarqua combien il semblait nerveux, attitude qui était rare chez lui.

- Mon colonel, souffla-t-elle pour l'insister à poursuivre.

- Rien, allons y, je vous expliquerai ça plus tard, on prend ma voiture, répondit le militaire en reprenant contenance.

- Bien, comme vous voulez, mon colonel, murmura Sam alors que Jack était déjà sorti.

La scientifique ferma sa maison et marcha de plus en plus perplexe vers le véhicule où Jack était déjà installé. Dix minutes qu'ils roulaient et aucun d'eux n'avait émis le moindre parole. Sam décida d'interrompre ce silence pesant puisque son ami ne se décidait pas.

- Mon colonel, où allons-nous, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce

- C'est une surprise, Major, ne soyez pas impatiente, fit Jack

- Je ne suis pas impatiente juste curieuse, je reconnais le trajet, dites moi si je me trompe mais il n'y a pas de restaurant par là, n'est-ce pas.

- Erreur, le restaurant O'neill nous attend, assura-t-il un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres.

- On avait dit un diner, pas une pizza, rétorqua Sam mi-sérieux mi-taquine.

- Oh je sais cuisiner, vous allez vous régaler, répliqua Jack à moitié vexé

- Bien sûr, des omelettes à la bière, sourit la jeune femme moqueuse.

- Eh, je sais faire autre chose, je vous jure.

- Je vous crois mon colonel, pouffa Sam avant d'éclater de rire.

Jack lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle riait resplendissante, sa poitrine se soulevant difficilement tant elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer.

-** _Dieu qu'elle est belle_, ** pensa-t-il son désir se réveillant. Il serra les dents ayant du mal à contenir son désir. Aussi reportant son attention sur la route, il riposta d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu

- Major, je vais finir par me vexer

Le rire s'éteignit immédiatement et Sam se tourna vers la vitre.

- Pardon, mon colonel, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Entendant sa voix tremblée, Jack retrouva ses esprits.

- ** _Imbécile, comme si elle était responsable de la réaction de ton corps, Enfin indirectement mais tu n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi, ** _se sermonna-t-il écœurer par sa propre bêtise. N'osant rompre le silence de nouveau installé, il poursuivit sa route et se gara dans son allée.

Aussitôt le moteur éteint, Sam sortit du véhicule et se précipita vers la rue avec l'espoir de trouver un taxi mais Jack la rattrapa avant la forçant à se tourner vers lui. La jeune femme baissa la tête ne voulant pas qu'il puisse voir le désarroi dans son regard.

- Major, interrogea-t-il calmement

- Je vais appeler un taxi, mon colonel, c'était une erreur, désolé.

- Sam, non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'avais pas à vous parler sur ce ton, je regrette.

Interloquée, Sam leva les yeux vers lui. Il était rare que le Grand Jack O'neill s'excuse pour quelque chose qu'il avait dit ou fait.

- Faites moi plaisir, oubliez ce que j'ai dit et restez, demanda-t-il plongeant son regard dans l'azur des prunelles de Sam.

Son visage reflétait tant de supplication que Sam ne pût s'empêcher de poser une main fine sur sa joue rasé de près provoquant des frissons à Jack.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mon colonel, c'est déjà oublié.

Jack prit sa main qui maintenant le caresser doucement et la serra brièvement dans la sienne.

- Merci, Sam, venez dit il insistant sur le prénom,

Sam pénétra dans la maison à la suite de son colonel.

- Je vous offre quelque chose à boire, apéritif, jus fruit, proposa Jack en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Samantha était stupéfaite par ce qu'elle voyait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait ici mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi bien rangé.

Les lumières étaient tamisés et la table était mise pour deux. Le major Carter écarquilla les yeux lorsque ce détail parvint à son esprit. La jeune femme se tourna vers Jack qui n'obtenant pas de réponse était revenu dans le salon et

- Daniel et Teal'c ne viennent pas, n'est-ce pas, contesta-t-elle

- Je ne les ai pas invités. Il se sermonna aussitôt.

_** C __'est malin, O'neill, comme si tu ne pouvais pas dire qu'ils avaient refusés ** _

Sam sentit son cœur s'emballé à ces mots, ** _ce pourrait-il que Jack avait - non, n'y pense même pas, Sam **_

- Et pourquoi, questionna-t-elle le souffle court

- Ce n'était pas prévu dans le pari, répondit l'homme calmement

- Pas prévu, c'est ça votre réponse, Colonel, s'énerva Carter

_** Oups elle est en col__ère maintenant, à toi de rattraper ça mon vieux sinon adieu à la soirée. Je vais devoir jouer franc jeu enfin presque ** _se dit Jack en soufflant

- Carter, je souhaitais juste passé une soirée au calme sans avoir à supporter les cours d'histoire de Danny Boy, élucida le militaire avec un geste de la main

- Oh, et pour Teal'c alors, insista Sam voulant une réponse honnête

- Bon c'est vrai, je voulais que l'on soit juste tous les deux, admit il, deux amis peuvent passer une soirée ensemble, ….Euh en tout bien tout honneur, Major, continua-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

- Oh …. Oui… Oui bien sûr, bredouilla la jeune femme. ** _Des amis, tu parle pour toi peut être, _pensa-t-elle le cœur aux bords des lèvres_, il me considère comme une amie ce qui n'est pas si mal déjà_,

- Bon ceci réglé, vous vous boire quoi ? Reprit Jack

- Un verre de blanc, si vous avez, bien sûr, moqua-t-elle en souriant sachant que Jack n'aimait pas le vin.

- Eh, on ne rigole pas et j'ai un merveilleux chardonnay qui sera parfait

- Désolé mon colonel, merci

- Installez vous, je reviens, annonça-t-il en allant dans la cuisine.

Sam le suivit et s'appuya à l'embrasure de la porte pour le regarder évolué dans la pièce. Avec son pantalon beige et sa chemise verte claire aux manches remontées, il était si sexy que la jeune femme sentit son cœur faire une embardée et une chaleur significative envahir son corps. Elle réprima un gémissement lorsqu'il se baissa pour attraper une bouteille dans le frigo. Elle détourna les yeux et se força à dévier ses pensées vers autre chose que son supérieur hiérarchique

- Il me semblait vous avoir demandé de vous installer, reprocha celui-ci en lui tendant un verre

- C'est nouveau ça, on n'obéit plus a son supérieur, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire

- Désolé, je n'avais pas compris que c'était un ordre, Mon Colonel, sourit elle à son tour.

- on est en week-end et on est seuls tous les deux alors je propose qu'on laisse tomber les grades d'accord, Sam

- D'accord, répondit-elle doucement puis après quelques hésitations, comme vous voulez Jack

Jack regarda Sam en souriant. Le diner s'était bien passé, les deux militaires avaient fait honneur au repas. Ils avaient peu bu, Jack devant ramener la jeune femme et celle-ci avait affirmé ne pas vouloir boire seule mais aussi désirant garder les idées claires sans vouloir se l'avouer. Il lui proposa d'aller observer les étoiles ce qu'elle accepta assez rapidement pour le plus grand plaisir du militaire. Vraisemblablement aucun des deux ne voulait que la soirée se finisse.

- Attendez moi un instant, je reviens, s'écria-t-il en allant vers la chambre. Il réapparu avec deux sweat-shirt ainsi qu'un plaid polaire.

- Tenez, enfilez ça, la nuit risque d'être un peu froide.

Le pull que Jack lui avait prêté était bleu clair, un peu trop grand pour elle mais la scientifique prit plaisir à s'emmitoufler dedans. Elle inspira profondément la fragrance qui émanée du vêtement, mélange de lessive et du parfum si chaud, si masculin de son colonel. Cet effluve lui donnait l'impression d'être blotti dans les bras de son supérieur, chose qui arrivait que trop rarement à son goût. Rêveuse, elle laissa son esprit vagabondait en se souvenant de ces moments qui bien souvent était dû aux circonstances douloureuses.

- Sam, venez…. Jack l'appela plusieurs fois mais celle-ci ne réagi pas, alors il s'approcha, se planta devant elle en souriant. Sam avait les yeux dans le vide et un sourire sur les lèvres. Ce sourire était celui réservait qu'à lui, surnommé le « Spécial Jack » s'il se fiait aux rumeurs circulant dans la base. Bien que le militaire soit bien resté à la contempler pendant des heures, il décida de faire quelque chose lorsque le visage de la jeune femme grimaça.

- Major, on rêvasse s'écria-t-il en la faisant sursauter

- Pardon, mon colonel, j'étais perdu dans mes souvenirs

- Pas très agréable apparemment, allez venez on va allez s'installer dehors

- D'accord, mon colonel

- Ah, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos des grades

- Vous m'avez appelé Major il n'y a pas un instant

- Euh …. C'est vrai mais vous ne réagissez pas alors …. On oublie Sam

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants les yeux dans les yeux avant que Carter se détourne le regard brillant de larmes contenues. Ce moment lui avait rappelé tant de choses comme la fois où ils avaient été coincés chacun d'un coté du bouclier. Ce jour où ils avaient découverts les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Sentiment qu'ils avaient dû avoués peu de temps après lors du test Zatarc pour ensuite les oubliés. Chose que Sam n'avait pu se résoudre malgré tout les efforts. Jack ne semblait pas avoir le même souci, pensa-t-elle amèrement. Bien sûr, c'était de sa faute si rien ne c'était passé depuis, jamais elle n'aurait dû lui dire que rien ne devait sortir de la pièce. Mais à l'époque, elle pensait faire pour le mieux. Jack avait dit qu'il tenait à elle plus qu'il n'était sensé le faire mais pas qu'il l'aimait ce qui pour Sam était très différent. Si vraiment il avait eu pour elle de vrais sentiments il aurait depuis longtemps fait le premier pas vers elle, lui qui respecté le règlement que lorsque ça l'arranger.

Elle sortit rapidement de la maison laissant le militaire abasourdi

- Sam, attendez, qu'est-ce qui ce passe.

Il la rattrapa et posa la main sur son épaule pour la stopper.

- Je vais rentrer, mon colonel, je suis fatiguée, fit sèchement la jeune femme lui tournant toujours le dos.

- Mais….bredouilla Jack perplexe

- S'il vous plait, lâchez-moi, s'écria-t-elle irritée de sentir les larmes coulées sur ses joues.

Surpris par ce cri, Jack baissa le bras la libérant. Lorsqu'elle s'élança dans la rue en courant, il secoua la tête et précipita à son tour derrière elle.

- Major, attendez, je vais vous ramené, cria-t-il se demandant ce qui se passait dans la tête de son second. Celle-ci accéléra encore sans toutefois parvenir à distancer son supérieur. Il parvint à la rejoindre et l'attrapa violemment par le bras la contraignant à se tourner vers lui.

- Sam, si vous voulez vraiment rentrer chez vous, je vous ramène et pas de discussion, c'est un ordre.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de réponse. Jack, de plus en plus troublé par le comportement de la scientifique, posa deux doigts sous son menton pour l'obliger à la regarder. Surpris en découvrant ses yeux rougis, il l'attira dans ses bras et murmura :

- Sam, ai-je fait ou dit quelque chose qui vous à déplut.

La jeune femme se blotti encore plus contre lui sans répondre, entourant sa taille de ses bras et posant la tête sur l'épaule du militaire le corps secoué à nouveau par des sanglots silencieux. Jack était inquiet, jamais il n'avait vu son major aussi dévastée. Il la berça un long moment, sa présence lui apportant apparemment un certain réconfort. Jack patienta jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme puis il l'écarta légèrement de lui.

- Ca va allez

Samantha hocha la tête certaine que si elle parlait les larmes recommenceraient à couler

- Alors venez, il commence à faire froid et je ne pense pas que le Général appréciera si lundi deux de ses meilleurs éléments soient malades. Enfin surtout vous.

Sam esquissa un sourire timide, Jack sourit à son tour ravi d'avoir pu détourner momentanément son attention de ces soucis. Ils prirent la direction de la maison lentement. Jack avait laissé un bras sur les épaules de Sam gardant un contact physique avec elle en signe de réconfort. Comme un ami, ne cessait-il de se répéter. Il avait bien remarqué la nervosité de Sam depuis le début de la soirée mais il avait attribué cela au fait qu'ils étaient seuls. Maintenant, il se disait que peut être elle avait rencontré quelqu'un et qu'elle n'osait pas lui dire ou qu'elle avait une maladie grave et ne voulait pas l'avoué. Une fois à destination, il la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé avant de s'accroupir devant elle.

- Vous voulez en parler, demanda-t-il doucement pour ne pas la brusquer.

- Non, ça va allez, merci, répondit Sam qui avait repris contenance

- Bien comme vous voulez mais sachez que je suis là si vous changez d'avis.

Il se redressa et l'observa un instant. Elle semble plus calme, il la trouvait si belle malgré ses yeux rougis que son cœur s'emballa. Il désirait la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser et la faire sienne comme il en rêvait depuis si longtemps qu'il s'éloigna pour ne pas faire de bêtise qui risquer de fâcher la jeune femme.

- Je fais nous faire un chocolat chaud ou préférez-vous que je vous ramène chez vous ?

- Pas envie de rentrer, murmura la jeune femme dans un souffle si doucement que Jack entendit à peine la fin

- De quoi ? S'enquit le militaire

Sam redressa la tête

- Pas envie de rentrer, répéta-t-elle plus fort plongeant son regard dans celui de Jack

- D'accord, pas de problème, restez le temps que vous voulez, proposa O'neill

Ils se fixèrent un instant avant que la scientifique se détourne dans un soupir.

Jack partit dans la cuisine et revint cinq minutes avec deux tasses fumantes. Sam n'avait pas bougé, elle semblait perdu dans ses pensées, mais elle leva la tête à son retour et lui sourit timidement. Il déposa les tasses sur la table basse et s'assit sur le canapé à coté de Sam mais pas trop pour ne pas envahir son espace vital. Ils burent leurs chocolats en silence aucun des deux ne sachant quoi dire.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, commença la jeune femme

- Pourquoi ? S'enquit le militaire

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Vous êtes désolé, fit l'homme

- Désolé d'être parti comme ça

- Et quoi ?

- ...

- C'est tout, pas d'explication ?

- Je...

- Non, désolé ça ne me regarde pas, l'interrompit Jack en se levant et en se positionnant devant la fenêtre. Sam le regarda surprise, les poings serrés et la raideur de son corps lui permettant de remarquer la colère rentrée de son colonel, colère qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle se leva à son tour et se postant derrière lui, Sam posa la main sur son épaule.

- Jack, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça, je sais juste que trop de choses m'ont assailli et je ne savais plus quoi faire alors j'ai fuis.

Jack lui fit face et la regarda intensément pour l'aider à poursuivre. Sam pu lire tant d'amour dans les prunelles chocolat que ses yeux s'embuèrent

- J'ai eu peur que mes sentiments ne soient plus partagés et j'ai encore peur, se dévoila enfin Sam.

Un soupir de contentement échappa à Jack, il prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains, il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres les faisant tressaillir

- Je dois vous avouer que moi aussi j'ai eu peur.

Aucun des deux n'auraient pu dire lequel fit le premier geste mais ils se trouvèrent à s'étreindre comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent de nouveau timidement presque maladroitement, chacun testant la douceur de cette bouche tant désirée. Jack captura la lèvre inférieure de sa partenaire entre les siennes et la mordilla délicatement puis il passa sa langue dessus lui demandant implicitement l'autorisation d'approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se frôlèrent doucement puis entamèrent un ballet sensuel qui laissa les deux militaires à bout de souffle

- Ce n'est pas une chose que j'ai l'habitude de dire, et à part à Charly, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, mais je veux te le dire à toi. Je t'aime Sam

- Je t'aime Jack

Fin


End file.
